December 14, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Asad’s residence Zoya asks nazma about asad whether he is still angry with her and that she feels she should go in to talk to him. Nazma tells her thats it better that she let him be cuz he was pretty angry still and would be all the more if he sees her. Suddenly an idea strikes zoya’s mind and she starts going with her electronic case. A concerned nazma asks her what she is upto now, zoya tells her to relax since nothing would go wrong this time. Nazma thinks to herself that whenever she says that, something defintely goes wrong. Scene 2: Location: Ayan’s residence Razia is pretending in front of shirin as to how hurt she is about rashid’s stinging remarks abo9ut her but its her perseverance that she went on to bear it and didnt tell any of it to mamujaan, when all she had wanted was the benefit of the family.Shirin begs her not to tll mamu. She says that shirin herself can make that happen. When shirin asks how, razia tells her that she had once won rashid from dilshad and she would have to weave the same magic of her beauty on him, so that he is trapped in her and cant focus anywhere outside. Scene 3: Location: Asad’s residence Zoya calls up rashid enquiring him about what happened at the play. Rashid tells that she did come, but coincidentally but unaware that she would meet him too. Zoya is happy thinking that destiny also favours her friend, but rashid says that the heart may want to go with destiny but the mind says to follow responsibility. Zoya tries to explain that the first resp he has is towards himself and that if he lies to himself, he can never say the truth to someone else. He is told that if he is searching for happiness in his past, then he has to cling on to his hope and continue his efforts in trying to meet her. Zoya is sitting with some electronic parts and wires strewn all over the floor. She is talking to some chinese engineer about making an electronic circuit with them. Scene 4: Location: Ayan’s residence Rashid is thinking about razia’s stinging words to dilshad and zoya’s advice not to give up. He is about to call dilshad for forgiveness, in the hope that she would, though knowing that he doesnt deserve it, when shirin, emboldened by razia’s advice to her comes in wearing a beautiful attractive nighty. but rashid lost in his sadness comes upto her and tells her that he knows she is angry ith him. He says that these days nobody is happy with him. He says that he would therefore go down in the study for some work and would sleep there only since he wouldnt want to disturb shirin when he comes. Saying goodnight, he leaves. shirin sits on the bed thinking that she did make an effort but rashid doesnt care for her enough to be able to notice. ayan hears shirin from the window. Meanwhile humaira gets a stranger’s message on her email id. Sending in a reply, she gets a poetry filled message, she assumes its ayan and starts to flirt with him as usual, but the chatter turns out to be some loafer guy, nadeem from her college, who is himself surprised at humaira’s boldness. he too starts talkign romantic and she assuming ayan is finally talking nice to her, is on top of the world and bares her heart out in the chat. Scene 5: Location: asad’s residence Asad is tlking on his new phone, where the caller is telling him that he should transfer all his data from the old into the new phone. He agrees to do so, and then cancels the call. He sees the mesh of wires on the floor and is about to reprimand her, when he gets entangled in the wires and trips and falls on the floor, and the phone is thrown off in the air from his hand. Zoya too is shocked to see him fall. she tries to catch the phone, but in vain and ends up breaking his new phone too. Asad is fuming with anger and refusing zoya’s hand to help him get up, he stands up on his own feet. he asks her whats happening with all these wire. Dilshad and nazma too coem out of their rooms. she tells them that alerted by the recent reprots of increase in thefts in bhopal, she has devised a security system for the house, so that nazma and dilshad are safe when zoya or asad are out of the house since they live in such an isolated place. Aasd looks at dilshad in exasperation, but dilshad motions him to be quiet. just then he gets a call from the same person as before, on his house no, telling him that he was trying the new cell but wasnt getting through. He wanted to know if asad had transferred the data into his new phone. Angry and frustrated at his condition, he thrrows that phone and throws it on the floor, shocking the ladies. He casts an angry glance at zoya and leaves the room. The screen freezes on zoya’s bugged face. Precap: Ayan tries to enter in asad’s house in the middle of the night. Zoya sees his silhouette in the curtain and thinks that a thief has attacked the house.